Champion
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: In a world where Sonic and some of his friends are forever lost within the void of space and bending time, on a planet known as Mobius. Queen Sally builds an Army, and the two people who are the ones training them? Knuckles and Amy, the two most thick-headed people. And not only are they working together- they live together. Will the Military survive with their tension?


KnuxAmy

Champion

**Champion (n.) To fight for, to defend.**

I do not own the Sonic related characters, SEGA and Archie have all right's to that.

**Rating: T/ M**

Setting: You guys will figure it out on the way

**Age: (Everyone will be at least 6 years older)**

Ex: Amy (12)- 18; Tail's (11)- 17; Cream (10)- 16. Etc, etc.

**Few more? Fine.**

Amy- 18  
Tail's-17  
Cream-16  
Shadow-22  
Rouge-24  
Sally-22  
Sonic-21  
Knuckles-22  
Espio-24  
Vector-32  
Charmy-12  
Vanilla-35  
Mighty-22  
Julie-Su-23

Pairings:

KnuxAmy (Knuckles/ Amy)

SonSal (Sonic/ Sally)

ShadSu (Shadow/ Julie-Su)

Espiouge (Espio/ Rouge)

Vectilla (Vector/ Vanilla)

Tailseam (Tails/ Cream)

And Charmy is all by his lonesome.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Taylor Swift- Haunted_

_Chapter 1:_

The pink hedgehog sighed as she pulled her goggles from her eyes, rubbing away the blurriness from a long day of training. She flexed her hand to help relieve the cramping from taking over the joints in her fingers.

"Note to Self: Move hand more while in training." She mumbled, removing the specialized glove she had made by Tail's just for her crossbow- which was also designed by Tail's.

Maybe she should pay Tail's more visits, give him some of those pies he likes….

She sighed and pinned her bangs back with her familiar red headband that she had kept over the years, and she hadn't mind the red color- only thing was it had too many pins and needles in it from all the times it broke; of course she was offered a new one, one was offered at least every two weeks. But eventually everyone gave up when her stubborn nature showed through and she refused to give that headband up.

For good reasons, of course. It was the headband Sonic gave her- right before he had disappeared into the void that appeared in space that swallowed the space ship up that he was on.

Who else was on that, you ask? Well: Team Chaotix, Mighty the Armadillo, Silver and Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Julie-Su….

Amy Rose sighed, taking her gloves off and putting them in her pocket. She trudged over to her target; a thick tree with three red rings painted on it, and started gathering her arrows she had used. Her small and calloused hands wrapped around the arrows and yanked them out of the tree, her ears turned when the wind rustled by and played through the leaves.

She tried pulling out her last arrow, but it wouldn't budge. She frowned slightly, slipping a stray piece of hair from her ponytail to underneath her headband. She couldn't lose one of her arrows now! They were preparing to train the new Privates! And she was Corporal while Knuckles (her co-worker for this) was Sergeant.

And she'll be damned if she was late again! Knuckles rubbed his shiny new medal in her face all the way back to the apartment they shared to save on money.

She would've lived with Cream, but Cream lives with Vanilla and Tail's; she could've lived with Sally at the castle, but what fun is that? If Sonic taught her anything, it's how to be independent and not having to rely on everyone else to do everything for you- but a little help now and again isn't that bad; So who else could she live with and save money?

Knuckles, of course!

She sighed, giving up on trying to pull the arrow and placed her crossbow in its bag and zipped it up, hoisting it up and over her shoulders. She secured it, placed her goggles back on her bright emerald green eyes, gave a cocky smile, and ran as fast as she could- and with enough years of training, she could almost beat Sonic or Shadow on a regular day when the two of them used to race!

She zoomed past Mobian's of all species and colors on her way to the apartment, wanting to get changed into her uniform before Knuckles noticed she might be late.

"I wouldn't be late if it wasn't for that damn arrow getting stuck in that tree." She growled to herself, her eyes scanning her surroundings and taking a sharp left. "I'll just get it when I leave work tonight…"

She sighed in relief when she saw the apartment building up ahead, skidding to a stop right in front of the doors, creating a big dust cloud that settled around her. She glanced back, and cringed slightly at the markings she made.

"Great. I know Queen Sally will make me fix the ground again." Her shoulders slumped as she went inside the building. She waved to the old gentleman behind the desk, who only hummed a response to her as he flipped the page of his newspaper.

Amy sighed once the elevator started going up, slumping against the glass wall, she laid her dirtied head on the cold mirror, and closed her eyes.

Knuckle's was going to kill her.

Once the elevator dinged Amy got off and immediately took a left, and opened the door on the immediate right. The only other apartment on the top floor was the one where famous people stay or something or other.

Amy peeked in, looked around, and tipped toed into the spacious apartment; after a moment she stood up straight and looked at everything with a critical eye.

"Knuckle's doesn't seem to be here…. But the door was unlocked, the hallway light is on, the TV is still humming from being turned off recently, so Knuckle's is-" she cut her sentence off when she spun around and threw her shoe behind her. There was a loud thump and Amy stood tall again with a satisfied smirk on her face when she saw the downed form of the Echidna with a boot print on his face.

Then she blushed when she realized in what attire said Echidna with a boot print on his face was in.

"KNUCKLE'S! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She shrieked, a blush staining her cheeks as she covered her eyes.

Knuckle's had just gotten out of the shower, his fur still wet and so were his dread locks, a towel WAS wrapped firmly around his waist, but it had loosened on the fall.

Knuckle's sat up, rubbing his face with his gloveless hand as he glared up at Amy through the gaps in his fingers, a frown playing against his lips.

"I would've but someone came home late, AGAIN!" He snapped back, standing up and repositioning the towel. He crossed his arms over his chest as water droplets fell from his dreadlocks onto the edge of the towel and down his chest.

Amy looked at him, watching a droplet go over the crescent moon on his chest. She blinked when it disappeared between his crossed arms. Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and his eyebrow was raised in amusement while a smug grin took over his features.

Amy frowned and kicked her other boot off, trudging towards the bathroom.

**_A/N: I need to update my other Sonic Stories, good god… But hey, I love KnuxAmy and I think this will be a comical, suspenseful, romantic, and adventure filled story! Yay! Something I'm not used to writing!_**


End file.
